


Mother's Day

by therickykitty



Series: The Wolf of Skyhold [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, and then Samson goes and says something, he's a well-meaning fuck-up, this is meant to be cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rude awakening on a Sunday morning isn't so bad, now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

“Papa, wake up! Papa!”

“Yeah papa. C’mon now, dove.”

A grumble and some small bits of movement under the large bundle of sheets was the only confirmation they received. A drawn out sigh and a head of white hair wormed its way from the sheets, and a bleary set of emerald eyes gave the two grinning intruders a halfhearted glare. Resignation weighed heavily on the poor elf and with weary fortitude he shifted into a comfortable sitting position, keeping the sheets bundled around him. 

“Vhenan. Da’len. It’s Sunday.”

Samson whistled and winked. “Whew! Nothing gets by you sweet thing.”

Desya rolled his and eyes and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Darlings, why did you wake me? And Uvir, why are you not at your studies with Josephine?”

The massive red bunch of curls bobbed as she clambered onto the bed, giving her father a toothy grin before thrusting a handful of white roses in front of him. He blinked owlishly before a tender smile spread across his face. Gingerly, he sniffed them and reached over to the vase on their nightstand to place them in. Desya scooped the little girl into his arms and peppered the giggling mass with kisses. 

“Da’len, these are beautiful! Did you pick them all by yourself?”

“Nuh-uh, papa! Daddy helped me, too! He said they were just sitting there all lonely in Miss Vivienne’s room!” 

Desya immediately shot his nervous husband that look. The silver-haired warrior coughed and looked utterly unapologetic before scooping both protesting elves into his arms and smooching them soundly, his daughter making a gagging sound. Desya sighed and slid a palm over his husband’s scruffy cheek, not missing how the older man’s eyes softened and crinkled slightly. 

“Your daddy will replace them, won’t he?”

“Yeah, yeah. But geez, dove! Anything would be lonely in that ol’ bloody room of hers!” 

Sighing, Desya queried, “Well, to what do I owe this festive morning wakeup?”

Samson and Uvir both looked at each other, and - as Desya would find it - comically raised their brows in confusion. “Sweetheart, don’t you know what day it is?”

Desya shook his head and shrugged. “Sunday?”

Samson groaned and before he could answer him Uvir popped up and gave an indignant whine. “Papa! It’s Mother’s Day!”

Taken aback, Desya smiled and couldn’t suppress the chuckle huffed out of him. “But, sweet thing, I’m your father. We both are.”

“W-well yeah! I know that! But papa you’re so pretty! And daddy said we should!”

Desya arched a delicate brow at Samson and groaned at the unabashed leer he gave him. “Creators preserve me Uvir, but your father is a madman.”

“Hey!” Samson cried indignantly. “It’s the thought that counts dove! Besides, who knows? Maybe your gods or my Maker may just get off their hairy arses and get you knocked up one of these days. Means I gotta try harder, right?”

Desya gaped like a fish and flushed scarlet over his chest and face. “SAMSON! Uvir is right-!”

“Oh papa, I already know all about that stuff. I learned it in my lessons from Miss Nightingale and Auntie Cassandra,” Uvir exhaled, now looking bored by her fathers.

“Anywho,” Samson drawled before flopping straight onto his husband, forcing a groan out of the man while they fell back into bed, “happy Mother’s Day, dove!”

“Lucky me,” the elf droned, unable to stifle a smile nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just now gotten back into writing again, so bear with me if this comes off as hackneyed or my writing style is a bit rusty. Samson always struck me as being a well-meaning goof, so I just knew he'd conspire with his daughter to pull something like this on Desya. The poor thing never catches a break. If you're wondering, this takes place before Trespasser, but after the main campaign. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and as always you can find me on tumblr at rackyroo.tumblr.com where I post mostly DA and BW related nonsense.


End file.
